deepingdalefandomcom-20200215-history
Cormanthor
The forest of Cormanthor was long the place of the elven empire of Cormanthyr. It is a large, dense forest south of the Moonsea made up of a variety of species of plants, including some trees that can grow over 100' (30m) high deep in the woods. It is largely abandoned today because of the Elven Retreat, when over 90% of the elven inhabitants left for Evermeet or other places in the west. It remained a large mysterious forest with old secrets for many centuries and only recently, with the revival of Cormanthyr, has it come alive again. __TOC__ Places of Interest The Elven Court The Elven Court (sometimes called "Old Elven Court" after its destruction by the drow) is one of four old elven communities in the forest of Cormanthor (the others being Myth Drannor, Semberholme and the Tangled Trees), part of the newly refounded realm of Cormanthyr. It is a holy site for the elves, a Seldarine-blessed place of pilgrimage, where the elves first convened to serve justice and decide the outcome of the Crown Wars and the fate of elves. Myth Drannor Myth Drannor, formerly known as (the city of) Cormanthor, the City of Song, or the City of Love, as well as many other names, was an Eldarin city of around 10,000 (as of 1479 DR) in Cormanthor, which had been rebuilt after the original had laid in ruins since it fell in 714 DR. It was one of four old communities and capital of Cormanthyr (the others being the Elven Court, Semberholme, and the Tangled Trees). At its height, it represented the peak of eladrin civilization and craftsmanship. It fell to demons during the Weeping War and was in ruins, a dangerous place full of monsters and forgotten treasures, for many centuries, until reclaimed by the Elven Crusade led by Seiveril Miritar. For now in our module, the place remains dangerous, not completely reclaimed yet and certainly not repopulated. Tangled Trees The Tangled Trees is one of the four old elven communities of Cormanthyr (the others are the Elven Court, Myth Drannor and Semberholme) in the great forest of Cormanthor. Hundreds of elves still occupy the area but they are extremely hostile to outsiders and are likely to attack on sight. The elves of the Tangled Trees typically worship Rillifane Rallathil. The village itself is large by the standards set after the Retreat in 1344 DR, though many of its residents are on patrols or otherwise wandering among the Tangled Vale along its networks of twisted paths and webbed throughways from connected tree forts to other platroms high in the branches. Its population is largely comprised of youngsters, adventurers and others who did join the Retreat.1 The village was once called Faelorin, though it was destroyed by the dragon Venom after its mate was slain. The rebuilt village became known as Tangled Trees.2 The Standing Stone This old stone was raised by the elves of Cormanthyr and the human Dalesfolk to represent the alliance and friendship between the two races. Since this time, humans were permitted by the Elven Court to settle in the more open regions of the forests. Its raising marks the beginning of the Dales Reckoning Calendar of Faerûn. Map Inhabitants Weather Category:Places Category:Setting&Lore